


You Are My Destiny

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (kinda), (so vanilla), (that's it?), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: “You have the coolest room in the whole wide world!” Calum exclaims, and Ashton wraps his arms around him. Calum doesn’t understand why his heart is racing so fast.“You’re my bestest friend, Cally!”  Ashton giggles, his dark, dark brown eyes glimmering with happiness.Calum selfishly wishes Ashton is only that happy around him.Or,a prequel to myMuke version of this.





	You Are My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to work on the first of two final projects for my Poetry course, but of course my priorities are fucked up.

_Ashton – 8 years old; Calum – 7 years old_

“Ashy, I don’t think Luke is gonna like we’re hanging out without him,” Calum tells his best friend. “We usually hang out all three of us together.”

“Cally,” Ashton pouts, and Calum always found that pout pretty. _Can boys be pretty?_ “Luke won’t mind. He has other friends. And I don’t think he likes what I wanna show you!”

Calum is soon led towards Ashton’s room, their fingers laced together. He gawks in surprise when he sees why Ashton wanted just him in his room.

“Like it?” Ashton sounds like he’s buzzing from excitement.

Calum can tell that the star stickers are all glow-in-the-dark. Why else would Ashton’s room be pained black?

“You have the coolest room in the whole wide world!” Calum exclaims, and Ashton wraps his arms around him. Calum doesn’t understand why his heart is racing so fast.

“You’re my bestest friend, Cally!”  Ashton giggles, his dark, dark brown eyes glimmering with happiness.

Calum selfishly wishes Ashton is only that happy around him.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 9 years old; Calum – 9 years old (Calum’s 9 th birthday)_

“Why did you send Luke away?” Ashton tilt his head to the side. “You usually keep me _and_ him for the rest of the night and have a sleepover.”

“I wanted just you tonight,” Calum blushes.

It’s hopeless. Calum knows better than to hope that he’s his best friend’s _soulmate_. But Ashton’s eyes are darkest shade of brown possible and his own are amber. Why else? Why else would their eyes match each other’s hair colour?

“I got you another gift,” Ashton murmurs.

“Oh?” Calum’s heartbeats are accelerating.

Before Calum can ask what it is, Ashton’s hands are cupping his face and their lips are smushed together. His first kiss is better than any of his wild imaginations. All he can feel is Ashton, all he can smell is Ashton, and all he can hear is Ashton.

“I like the taste of your strawberry lip balm,” Ashton whispers against Calum’s lips.

 

                ⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 10 years old; Calum – 9 years old (Ashton’s 10 th birthday)_

Ashton is giggling as he and Calum unwraps the gifts Calum got for his soulmate. Luke has already left, since he had to attend his oldest brother’s, Ben’s, football game.

“Cally,” Ashton sounds awestruck when he sees the gift.

“Do you like it?”

Ashton replies with a clumsy kiss on Calum’s lips.

“You know I always wanted the poster of the Milky Way!” Ashton giggles. “You’re the best soulmate in the world!”

They kiss again, making Calum giggly and happy.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 14 years old; Calum – 13 years old_

Calum likes kissing Ashton. His boyfriend is so cute and giggly when they kiss. But sometimes, when their kisses get rough, his peepee feels weird.

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asks, making Calum blush. Puberty did Ashton good, Calum decides, how Ashton’s voice is starting to change.

“Um…”

Currently, they ended up in a position where Ashton is straddling Calum’s hips, and due to Ashton’s thrashing, Calum’s peepee started feeling weird again.

“Why are you—oh…”

Calum wants to hide.

“You’re turned on from kissing, baby? Is that it?” Ashton’s tone changes, a bit raspier, a bit lower. “Got hard for me?”

 _Oh,_ Calum realises dumbly.

“It’s okay, Cally,” Ashton purrs, seemingly confident. Calum blushes harder when Ashton grabs his hand and places it at his own hard-on. “You make me hard too.”

“Wh-what do you want to do?” Calum gulps.

Ashton’s cheek flush red.

_He’s new to this too._

Calum lets out a small whine when Ashton resumes their kiss, grinding their hips together. The friction makes Calum feel so good, he feels like he might explode.

“Fuck, I’m gonna try to suck your pretty cock next, baby,” Ashton promises against Calum’s lips, his hips stuttering.

And the most euphoric feeling Calum’s ever experienced—apart from kissing Ashton—washes over him like a tidal wave.

“I… I love you, Calum.”

“I love you too, Ashy.”

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 16 years old; Calum – 15 years old_

“You think I didn’t realise this,” are the first words Luke utters when he bursts through Ashton’s bedroom, where Calum and Ashton are cuddling together. “It’s not nice to try to keep a ‘secret’.”

“We were gonna tell you,” Ashton shrugs. “But I had a feeling you always knew.”

“I’d better be one of your best men at the wedding,” Luke points a threatening finger in Calum and Ashton’s direction.

They play _Monopoly_ for three hours before Luke has to go home. As soon as Luke leaves the room, Calum rolls on top of Ashton’s body and presses their lips together.

“I love you so fucking much,” Calum declares.

“Language!”

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 17 years old; Calum – 16 years old_

Luke decided a sleepover is necessary since Calum and Ashton have been busy boning. Or that’s what Luke thinks. They haven’t gone further than mutual blows and wristies. Calum’s cheeks flush from the memory of last time he blew Ashton. He discovered that his soulmate has a daddy kink, telling him to ‘choke on daddy’s cock like a good girl’.

It’s past midnight and Calum can hear the steady heartbeats from Ashton’s proximity. He feels a pair of lips grazing against his forehead, making him giggle.

“We should sleep,” Calum protests when he feels Ashton’s big, strong hands squeezing his ass. “ _Ashy_.”

“Mm, wanna make love to you,” Ashton hums.

“Need I remind you that our best friend is sleeping merely four metres away from this sofa-bed?” Calum reminds his boyfriend.

“We can be quiet.”

Calum has half a mind to shove Ashton off, but then the curly haired honey blond slips his hand inside his pyjama shorts, right where his asscrack starts. He shivers, feeling Ashton’s fingers are cold and lubed up.

“Be quiet,” Ashton reminds Calum before he slips two of his fingers in.

It feels better than the few times Ashton fingered Calum. Maybe the fact that they’re barely distanced from their best friend adds to the excitement. By the time Ashton has three fingers up Calum’s hole, he’s trying his damnedest not to cry out loud from the pleasure.

“I don’t have a condom,” Ashton looks up at Calum apologetically.

“You brought your lube to this sleepover but not a condom?” Calum almost scoffs.

Ashton responds by lining himself up at Calum’s entrance and pushes in slowly. The stretch burns Calum’s inner walls, but it’s also pleasurable at the same time. Calum wants to do this with Ashton everyday, for rest of their shared lives together.

“You feel so good inside me, fuck,” Calum whimpers against Ashton’s lips. They’re barely kissing, just moaning against each other’s lips.

Soon, Ashton speeds up his movements and without a hand on his dick, Calum spurts between their chests right before Ashton fills him up.

“I love you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin,” Calum whispers.

“I love you too, Calum Thomas Hood.”

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 18 years old; Calum – 18 years old (Calum’s 18 th birthday)_

“Why did Luke leave?” Calum is confused.

They’re at the family cabin in New Zealand, just the three of them celebrating Calum’s 18th birthday.

“He’s being a good friend,” Ashton replies.

Calum gasps, covering his mouth with his hands when Ashton goes down on one knee.

“Calum… I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I can’t think of better ways to do this. We’ve known we were each other’s soulmate as long as I can remember. You were my first kiss, first time, first everything.  Same-sex marriage isn’t legal in Australia yet, so will you uphold your end of the promise to marry me when we can?”

Calum answers with a kiss.

⟡ ⟡ ⟡

_Ashton – 22 years old; Calum – 21 years old_

“They’re gross,” Ashton groans out, but his dark brown eyes are fond of Luke and his newly found soulmate, Michael.

“Luke has his tongue down Michael’s throat, I wouldn’t say otherwise,” Calum agrees. Michael sticks their middle finger out.

It’s always been Calum and Ashton, Ashton and Calum, and it will stay that way until the very end.


End file.
